The present invention relates in general to padlock enhancement systems. Such systems may be utilized to secure objects that may conventionally be secured by a padlock, but include features to compensate for inherent weaknesses in the conventional padlock design.
The systems included in the present application may be utilized for securing objects such as chain, cable, or other flexible or non-flexible elements, or conventional barn-door style intermodal container or trailer locking systems with shackle padlocks of various configurations. Such attachments may accept links of chain or similar engaging elements to provide relatively great resistance to forced attack while maintaining ease of use, flexibility in application, and cost effectiveness. The attachments also provide provisions for association with conventional barn-door style locking systems for added security.
It is well known that the “weak link” in a chain or cable-lock system is often the lock itself, and therefore the lock is a common attack point. For example, in the most basic system, a U-shackle type padlock may secure a length of chain. Depending on the padlock used, the chain is often much stronger than the lock itself. Thus, the lock may be attacked either by applying a torque to the shackle, or simply applying a tension force to the shackle by pulling on the chain. The present invention provides means to combat these common attack methods by providing novel attachment means for a lock to attach to a locking system. In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, and to further provide security, the shackle of the lock may be completely hidden, such that attack upon the shackle is extremely difficult.
In barn-door style locking systems, it is well known that common attack points are the rivets that secure the locking system to the doors, or the rivets that secure the pivoting handle to the vertical rod. In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a link system may be employed to protect these vulnerable areas, in addition to protecting the lock itself.
Additionally the present invention permits the exploitation of the following advantages:
(A) Hockey Puck Style Locks: The conventional well known “shackleless” cylindrical padlocks with hidden straight shackles generically referred to as hockey puck locks are in common use today. Hockey puck locks are shown in U.S. Pat No. 3,901,058 issued to Best, U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,821 issued to Randel, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,671 issued to Haczynski, et al. These examples each provide a recess within the lock to accept a specific attachment, hasp, or staple of a generic hasp of appropriate dimension to fit and provide for the engagement of the straight shackle which passes through the recess. The resulting assembly provides a hidden shackle and hasp or attachment protected from forced attack by the surrounding body of the padlock.
Heretofore, such hockey puck style locks have typically been employed directly to locking systems of doors, such as doors of cargo vans. Aspects of the present invention provide means for the engagement of chain, cable, or chain like elements by means of a novel attachment device, which engages within the recess of the cylindrical padlock body. The hidden straight shackle of the padlock may then pass through the hole provided in the device to result in the secure assembly of chain, attachment, and padlock. Such an assembly can broaden the use of conventional hockey puck style locks, and can provide for security levels heretofore unachievable by convention locking systems.
Aspects of the present invention may also provide for a shielding element to protect the vulnerable bottom of the hockey puck style padlock. These aspects may include facility for mounting the novel attachment device to an object or structure to provide a system of security including padlock, chain (or other flexible or non-flexible element), item to be secured, and a fixed structure.
(B) Straight Shackle Style Padlocks: Straight shackle padlocks in which the shackle is not hidden and is readily visible are also in use today. Locks of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,981 issued to Falk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,235 issued to Coralli, or U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,941 issued to Kahonen. These examples also offer a recess to accept the attachment for chain, cable, or chain like flexible elements that would be engaged by the straight shackle to provide the secure assembly of attachment, chain and padlock. Additionally the well-known ring shackle, or circular shackle, padlocks generically referred to as disc padlocks provide features similar to the straight shackle padlocks described above. Locks of this sort are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 62,636 issued to Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,788,396 issued to Johnson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,423 issued to Hsu. These examples also accept attachments contemplated by the present invention.
Aspects of the present invention provide for the engagement of chain, cable, or other flexible or non-flexible elements with a specific attachment device, which engages within the exposed recess of the padlock and provides sufficient structure to protect both the shackle and the elements of the attachment device from forced attack.
(C) The conventional well-known U-shackle padlocks, which are provided with a shield or shroud, are in limited use today. Locks of this sort are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,675 issued to Lippisch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,162 issued to Miller, or U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,771 issued to Loughlin, an inventor herein. These examples also offer a recess to accept the attachment for chain, cable, or chain like elements that would be engaged by a protected U-shackle to provide the secure assembly of attachment, chain and padlock. The most common U-shackle padlocks may also accept the attachment contemplated by the present invention when configured with the appropriate and compatible dimensions.
Aspects of the present invention provide for the engagement of chain, cable or other flexible or non-flexible elements with a specific attachment device, which engages within the recess of the shrouded padlock or conventional padlock and provides sufficient structure to protect both the shackle and the elements of the attachment, chain and padlock.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be discussed more fully below. However, it is noted that it would be advantageous to provide a chain attachment for shackle padlocks which aids in securing a chain/cable-type lock system in a manner not heretofore envisioned. It would also be advantageous to provide a similar system for use with barn-door style container/trailer doors. Each of these systems provide for security levels heretofore unimagined.